residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de l'officier de transmission
Le Journal de l'officier de transmission est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve sur une étagère du garde-manger, au Pont-Promenade du Queen Zenobia. C'est dans cette même pièce que se trouve, enfermé, le boss Scagdead. Le fichier est trouvé par Jill Valentine et Parker Luciani, après avoir vaincu le boss, dans l'Episode 3 : Le fantôme de Veltro. Description C'est le journal sur lequel l'officier de transmission a décrit ses derniers jours, enfermé dans le garde-manger. Pensant être protégé des Ooze qui rodent sur le bateau, il relâche son attention et permet à une des créatures de se faufiler par surprise dans le conduit de ventilation. Désormais blessé par ce monstre inattendu qu'il vient de tuer, l'officier se transforme peu à peu, lui aussi, en monstre. Transcription Français= Jour 1 J'ai bien fait de monter sur la promenade. J'ai assez à manger et à boire pour un bon moment. J'entends encore ces choses, là, dehors. Elles griffent la porte, à la recherche d'une proie. Mais elles n'entreront pas ! J'ignore s'il y a d'autres survivants, mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Jour 2 Merde ! Ces saloperies ont réussi à rentrer dans les conduits ! Mais je vais leur faire la peau avant qu'elles fassent quoi que ce soit. Je me suis entraîné dur au cas où ça arrive. Je suis fier de moi. Heureusement que j'étais réveillé quand c'est arrivé. A partir de maintenant, je ne dormirai plus profondément. Jour 3 Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit après la petite fête surprise d'hier. J'ai les nerfs à vifs. Si seulement il y avait d'autres survivants... Fatigué aujourd'hui. Ne me sens pas très bien. Espère ne pas être malade. N'aurais pas dû bouger. Dois garder des forces. Reste là. Jour 4, enfin je crois. J'ai de la fièvre. J'espère que les monstres ne vont pas me trouver. Je ne comprends plus... Est-ce que je suis infecté ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste un rhume ? J'ai une bosse sur la tête. Ca fait mal. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Je suis si seul. Ca fait combien de jours ? J'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Suis content. Il est très drôle. Il connaît de bonnes histoires. Plein. Elles sont très drôles. Je ris... Ris... Son visage est trop proche... Du mien... Il pense pareil. On peut plus bouger. On s'est disputés. Il voulait tout manger... Il mangeait de la viande... J'ai vu sa tête... Il mâchait... Mangeait... Pas de viande pour moi... Ca avait l'air bon... Sa tête à l'air bonne... au secours peux plus bouger prisonnier suis plus moi qui est moi A l'aide pitié à l'aide mayday maydayyyyyyy maaaa aa aa aaa y :daaaaaaaaaa a aaay viande viande : mange mange mange :: viande |-| Anglais= Day 1 I made the right decision coming up to the promenade. I've got food and beverages to last me for a long time. I can still hear those things out there, clawing on my door or looking for prey. Too bad they ain't getting in here! I have no idea if anyone else is still alive, but I know I'm going to make it through this alright. Day 2 Shit! Those damn things got in through the air duct! But I put them all down before they could do any real damage. I've trained for this, and I trained hard. Hats off to me. Good thing I was up when it happened. No more deep sleeps for me. Day 3 After yesterday's surprise party, I haven't been able to sleep a wink. My nerves are frayed. I wish I wasn't the only one here. Pretty tired today. Don't feel well. I better not get sick. I shouldn't move. Need to conserve energy. Just hang in there. I think this is Day 4. I got a fever. Hope those monsters don't find me like this. I'm so out of it. Am I infected? Is it just a cold? There's a big lump on my head. It hurts. Wish I had someone to talk to. So alone. How many days is it? I found someone to talk to. So happy. He's very funny. Tells lots of jokes. Lots. They're funny. I laugh...laugh. His face is too close... in my face... He thinks so too. No room to move. Had a fight. He wanted all the foods. He was eating meat... Good, tasty meat. I saw his face... Chewing... Eating... No meat for me... Looking tasty... His head looks tasty... help cant move trapped me not me who is me help please help mayday maydayyyyyyy maaaa aa aa aaa y :daaaaaaaaaa a aaay meat meat :eat eat eaty ::meat |-| Japonais= １日目 プロムナードに立てこもったのは正解だ。 飯もあるし生きるには困らない。 時々、扉の向こうでやつらが動き回る音が聞こえるが、ここには入り込めないようだ。 ざまあみろ。 他の連中が無事かどうかは分からない。 だが俺は、何としても生き延びてやる。 ２日目 クソ！　 化け物の進入を許した。まさかダクトを通ってくるとは思わなかった。 俺様の腕なら蜂の巣にしてやるくらい楽勝だ。 真面目に訓練した成果さ。お疲れ、俺様。 それにしても目が覚めてるときでよかったぜ。 今後はおちおち眠り込んでもいられないな… ３日目 昨日みたいなことがあってはのん気に寝てもいられない…神経がたかぶる。 話し相手でも居れば気が紛れるんだろうが。 疲れた、具合悪い。 風邪ひくとまずいな。 なるべく動かず体力の消耗を防ごう。 頑張れ、俺。 たぶん４日目 高熱でダウンしてた。 くたばってるとこ、化け物にみつからなくてよかったぜ。 まだ頭がぼーっとする。 感染症か？　 バイキンはいったかも？ 首に大きなしこりできた。 いたい。 こういうとき独りはきつい。 さびしい。 なんにちめ…？ 話しあいてできたうれしい。 なかなかイけるやつ。 ジョークのセンスも ある。おもろい。 わらう笑う。 でも顔、ちかすぎ。 ずっとそばいすぎ。 むこうもそういってる。 けどせまくて動けない。 けんかした。 あいつくいものひとりじめ。 よこで肉たべてる。 おいしそう。 おれのかおのよこ。 すぐすぐよこ。 でもおれにくれない。 うまそうな肉。 あのコのあたまのおにくおいしそう。 たすてけ おれのからだ、よこどり された おれ　おれじゃない？ おれだれ？ たたすけ　よばなきや メーデーめーでー メヘエエエデエエエエ にくにく　たべたべ　たべたひいいよおお Note * Ce document est probablement un clin d’œil au Journal du gardien, de Resident Evil (2002). En effet, les auteurs des deux journaux ont pour point commun qu'ils finissent par perdre l'esprit, au fil de l'écriture, succombant au virus. Galerie Rerev 2017-04-11 17-57-16-29.png|Emplacement du document. rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-48-98.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-49-62.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-50-35.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-51-07.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-51-73.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-52-45.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-53-13.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-53-85.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-54-53.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-55-17.png rerev 2017-04-11 17-46-55-95.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Communication Officer's Journal Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations